


[511] advent calendar (fanmixes)

by ideare



Series: [511] advent calendar [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Supernatural, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: lands_of_magic, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: fanmixes for lands_of_magic [LJ], challenge #11 of round 5, 'advent calendar'.





	

  
[](https://i.imgur.com/47RfyGK.png)[](https://i.imgur.com/a1Z1Z9D.png)

>   
>  ** [domingo en fuego | i think i lost my halo](https://open.spotify.com/user/ideare/playlist/5tHy0alBzKiAhNmXOPjNRA) **
> 
> **i. «polarize» twenty one pilots**  
>  _domingo en fuego_  
>  i think i lost my halo  
>  i don't know where you are  
>  you'll have to come and find me
> 
> **ii. «chalkline» strike anywhere**  
>  _don't let the crosses and dollar signs, symbols of man, unkind_  
>  make you feel that you're not real  
>  all this time, walk out  
>  out of the shadows
> 
> **iii. «i won't give up» jason mraz**  
>  _& just like them old stars_  
>  i see that you've come so far  
>  to be right where you are  
>  how old is your soul?
> 
> **iv. «the scientist» coldplay**  
>  _nobody said it was easy_  
>  no one ever said it would be this hard  
>  oh take me back to the start
> 
> **v. «youth» daughter**  
>  _& if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones_  
>  cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone  
>  we're setting fire to our insides for fun  
>  collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home  
>  it was a flood that wrecked this home  
>  & you caused it
> 
>  

 

  
[](https://i.imgur.com/mR4nTGT.png)[](https://i.imgur.com/AYSmNvf.png)

>   
>  ** [208](https://open.spotify.com/user/ideare/playlist/5ZCMDUyJA675WFGPyslcJX) **
> 
> **i. «error» vixx**  
>    
>  _꿈속의 꿈보다 깊은 이곳을_  
>  벗어날 자신이 없어  
>  잊는다는 건 전부  
>  남겨진 나의 거짓말
> 
> **ii. «still alive» lisa miskovsky**  
>  _no shadows_  
>  just red lights  
>  now i'm here to rescue you
> 
> **iii. «stuck on repeat» little boots**  
>  _every time i try, every time i try_  
>  every time i try to break free  
>  then something comes along, something comes along  
>  something comes along to intervene
> 
> **iv. «time falls» cajun dance party**  
>  _fine are you fine? you don't look very fine_  
>  your face has gone askew  
>  you've been tackling the wildebeest and i swear it's not you  
>  it's time, it's time, it's time, it's time that's brought you down
> 
> **v. «losing grip» avril lavigne**  
>  _i'm startin' to trip_  
>  i'm losing my grip  
>  & i'm in this thing alone
> 
> **vi. «lil star» kelis**  
>  _there is nothing special about me_  
>  i am just a lil star  
>  i’ve been running and jumping, but barely  
>  getting, getting over the bar  
>  i plan on being much more than i am but that's in do time
> 
> **vii. «refuse/resist» apocalyptica**  
>  _«instrumental»_
> 
> **viii. «carry on my wayward son» kansas**  
>  _once i rose above the noise and confusion  
>  just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_
> 
>  

  
[](https://i.imgur.com/igqsNjp.png)[](http://i.imgur.com/2CMo9oP.png)

>   
>  ** [a fragment of light](https://open.spotify.com/user/ideare/playlist/41wJpvrtk3GJ5CT7wlcyXT) **
> 
> **i. «when the day met the night» panic! at the disco**  
>  _when the moon found the sun_  
>  he looked like he was barely hanging on  
>  but her eyes saved his life  
>  in the middle of summer
> 
> **ii. «follow you» bring me the horizon**  
>  _so you can drag me through hell_  
>  if it meant i could hold your hand  
>  i will follow you cause i’m under your spell  
>  & you can throw me to the flames  
>  i will follow you, i will follow you
> 
> **iii. «peace and hate» the submarines**  
>  _behind the sweet_  
>  summer fade  
>  you’ll knock me down like a tidal wave.  
>  i should be gone,  
>  cast away,  
>  but still I’d love you  
>  through all peace and hate.  
>  in light of all  
>  darkest things  
>  the fire glimmers and the darkness sings
> 
> **iv. «ghost» ella henderson**   
>  _my friends had you figured out_  
>  yeah they saw what's inside of you  
>  you tried hiding another you  
>  but your evil was coming through
> 
> **v. «jealous minds think alike» you me at six**  
>  _you can be the ghost in my hall_  
>  you can be the smile i don't want  
>  i will be the fly on your wall  
>  you can be the distance in between  
>  you can be everything i need  
>  you will be the girl i don't call
> 
> **vi. «time after time» cyndi lauper**  
>  _if you're lost you can look and you will find me_  
>  time after time  
>  if you fall, i will catch you i will be waiting  
>  time after time  
>  after my picture fades  
>  & darkness has turned to gray  
>  watching through windows  
>  you're wondering if i'm okay  
>  secrets stolen, from deep inside  
>  the drum beats out of time
> 
> **vii. «safer to hate her» you me at six**  
>  _& i've been smiling like this for days_  
>  just to make up for my mistakes  
>  in the dark, i watch everyone disappear  
>  & i'm beginning to let myself down  
>  & i'm pushing everyone that was in, out  
>  it'd be safer to hate her  
>  than love her and lose her  
>  it'd be safer to hate her all around
> 
> **viii. «ashes and wine» a fine frenzy**  
>  _it's just a shame_  
>  to let you walk away  
>  is there a chance  
>  a fragment of light  
>  at the end of the tunnel  
>  a reason to fight?  
>  is there a chance  
>  you may change your mind  
>  or are we ashes and wine?
> 
>  

 

  
[](https://i.imgur.com/hu0rRuZ.png)[](https://i.imgur.com/spkNSBo.png)

>   
>  ** [hope and horror](https://open.spotify.com/user/ideare/playlist/2YP7uTroF3Q2TNeTRjNY2x) **
> 
> **i. «young» hollywood undead**  
>  _yes, we wave this flag of hatred_  
>  but you're the ones who made it  
>  what's the beauty of all our lives  
>  passing right before my eyes?  
>  i hear the hate in all your words  
>  all words to make us hurt
> 
> **ii. «kids in the dark» all time low**  
>  _they left us alone_  
>  the kids in the dark  
>  to burn out forever  
>  or light up a spark  
>  we come together
> 
> **iii. «this love, this hate» hollywood undead**  
>  _these lies are leading me astray_  
>  it’s too much for me to stay  
>  i don’t wanna live this destiny  
>  it goes on endlessly
> 
> **iv. «all hope is gone» slipknot**  
>  _i am the reason your future suffers._  
>  i am the hatred you won't embrace.  
>  i am the worm of a pure distinction.
> 
> **v. «wreak havoc» angelspit**  
>  _hope and horror mixed in blood_  
>  a seething mass out of control  
>  our shining future in revolt
> 
> **vi. «city» hollywood undead**  
>  _all my battles have been won_  
>  but the war has just begun  
>  let’s watch this city burn the world  
>  let’s watch this city burn  
>  from the skylines on top of the world  
>  'till there’s nothing left of her  
>  let’s watch this city burn the world  
>  the city looks so pretty  
>  do you wanna burn it with me?
> 
> **vii. «ok, time for plan b» enter shikari**  
>  _we try to communicate_  
>  we've got no patience  
>  let's reclaim this throne  
>  why should we negotiate  
>  let's finish this now
> 
> **viii. «here's to us» halestorm**  
>  _stuck it out this far together_  
>  put our dreams through the shredder  
>  let’s toast cause things got better  
>  and everything could change like that  
>  and all these years go by so fast  
>  but nothing lasts forever
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> [03.01.16]  
> originally posted on lj, for challenge #11 of round 5, 'advent calendar', over at lands_of_magic.  
> the goal was to create something every day during the month of december.  
> constructive criticism is more than welcome.


End file.
